monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnimalKirby
hey awesome name Ookamikazuchi 04:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) o.o thanks Later IM gonna be loading up some ecology vids! save some for me! sheesh Hey!! I just fixed this site up for the last 2hours no need 2 thank me! Re: Go ahead. Let's see how good you are lol. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) who r u? and who am i? what it this place? --AnimalKirby 20:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC)AnimalKirby another hour still of editing can i get a promotion, boss?--AnimalKirby 22:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC)AnimalKirby OMG http://forums.maxconsole.net/showthread.php?p=879731 i founds it i think custom quest guide! Re:Images I've done that quite a few times already lol. It'd be great if you can upload images off new features from the MH3 demo. PitchBlack696 (talk) 23:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re: About Sharpness Yeah, that's a good idea. Sharpness and damage multipliers, examples and such. (talk) 15:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Well, the page is locked.--AnimalKirby 23:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Small monster carves --AnimalKirby 15:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Black By weapon completely isolated you mean a GIF image?? Anyway, yes please do. We have a lack of weapon images. Thanks for the help! PitchBlack696 22:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok .. Im trying to improve the wiki. And i did not create 1 category since now. Question. Why did you delete my revision? Everything was correct -.- ? Pseudowyverns - Nothing incorrect! And i did not put a space in... Someone else created the category before me. And if someone else created the page, who cares? This is a wiki, and i tried to improve it. If you dont want me to help you improve it, i will just delete my account... Sorry, just found the signature button LudrothBow 18:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits Rollback I gave you the Rollback feature. So instead of clicking undo and saving the page, you can just click once on the Rollback and it deletes everything the last user changed, no matter how many times they have edited. It's extremely quick for undoing vandals and crappy user edits. It's just *click* and its done. Bobofango 02:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback congrats Re: Reporting Counter-productive edits? You even sure he's the one you must have? I've taken a look at both your contribution histories and nowhere I see what you described. Maybe I'm just looking at the wrong place but I can't see what you're accusing him of. Give me a few links to pages or something. As for those talk templates, look at Template:Talk. Should take like 5-15 mins to make one. Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) http://media.80stees.com/images/products/You_Epic_Fail-T.jpg ← take a hint -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ? Could I ask why you reverted the changes I made to the page? It was a translation of the text shown in the scans of the magazine articles featured below it. edit- regarding the Hapurubokka page, this is Spiropentadiene Ok thanks for the clarification, I translated both and the bit in the magazine scan is slightly different (it talks about the adapted hearing and specialised organ for spewing swallowed sand) but I guess it was a bit too similar. sorry i do try to make good edits Re: Hello Sure, I think I will also do some edits on armor sites etc. But thank's for reminding me, maybe I overdid a little ;-) Peace out RAJANGo Fett 14:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Uhm... I noticed that the size got changed... but I somehow think I am confused by your message... a little... not sure in what way as I am fricking confused. -_- Anyhow, if it is necessary we'll just edit the ratio for each topic template for each monster to fit this "Drunken Skin" of the wikia staff. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I MADE SHIT!!! SRRY!!!!!! PLZ UNDO IT PLZ Hi accidently deleted the pictures from Ice Element page, (Very weak to ice monster) section. I know you are a rollbacker (srry if spelled it wrong) plz undo it, plz :'C Jin and Kibago ^^ 15:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I Fixed it I remembered one thing and i realized how to fix it, srry Really srry it wont happen again. Jin and Kibago ^^ 15:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Will i get banned if i make edits like today i put in black tigerex {if thats how u spell it} stay away from his roar it looks deadly will that get me banned if u don't like what i put please delete it and i will promise not to edit that monster again without asking Don't worry i got rid of Black tigerrex {if thats how u spell it} Have a nice day TM3000 Euh hye ^^ i created a page because i didn't found it on the wikia, but after i created it, i did found it, so can you please erase my page? (It's the GoldnSerpentblade G) Thanks & Sorry for trouble i made Monkey D. Fan 15:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry but, what did i do wrong? pls tell me what i can do better, cause i dont want to get worse or get blocked! im new on this wiki so sry, if i have violated rules, im sorry.Mossdrome 18:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re I don't think changing the elements into pngs was a bad idea it made the pages look a far lot neater then before and when you place the cursor over the png it says what it is thunder, thunderblight, etc. As for the redirects if people what to go to eg. "Fire Element" they can just type it into the search bar its not like they don't know where it is or how to use it. You said all the element pages are messed up?? every page is now like that thanks to this new F*&^%#G skin, just do what you can and if you need help moving, blah blah blah tell me what it is and I will see what I can do. Thekingkiller 02:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Why?... I was just wondering why exactly you deleted the page "Fireblight"? It's a valid Page, it isnt a stupid page, and we have pages such as Soiled and Pinned why not Fireblight and all the other 'Blights? User:Monster Masher Ban Appeals